


Sex Wanted

by Saita_the_Kirin



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, exhibition, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saita_the_Kirin/pseuds/Saita_the_Kirin
Summary: Frances 'Hotstreak' has been having a hard time finding a sexual partner that can handle his desires for rough sex so he decides to answer an anonymous ad for 'No-Strings Attached' sex with the infamously secretive WhiteBuck.Hotstreak-Frances StonexRichie FoleyVirgil HawkinsxRichie Foley
Relationships: Richie "Gear" Foley/Francis "Hotstreak" Stone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Sex Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I wrote my sick little duckies a porn fic. Sorry I haven't updated A spark of interest yet but my writing muse is a fickle thing at best, this popped into my head and I just rolled with it.
> 
> Also for those looking for an update on Mr. Hitman I'm afraid you'll have to wait until after the holiday before I start working on that as I will be with family and I do in fact have standards so you'll simply have to wait.
> 
> Anyways I love getting and responding to comments, they make my day and it's always fun when I get to talk to my dear duckies and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> ~Enjoy

"Warehouse number 6?"

I eyed the crumpled piece of paper before setting on fire, being done with the damn thing. I had found an anonymous site for discreet hookups and while I was browsing I finally found a post that seemed interesting, the ad was for a no strings attached fling which was right up my alley.

_Wanted- One time sexual encounter_   
_Handle- White Buck_   
_Sex- Male_   
_Sexuality- Gay_   
_Age range- 18-22_   
_Description- White Male_   
_Looking for- I'm looking for a man to really give it to me, I mean a real no holds bar fucking. I'm not too picky about looks but there are rules to this. If you aren't clean STD wise, hygenically incompetent or are a danger to my safety, I will not be there and I will know. You will wear protection that I'll provide along with the lube. If I'm interested I'll give you a location and a time. If I'm not, then you're just out of luck._

The White Buck. He was only whispered about on a website that was commonly used for anonymous hookups for both genders, it was so rare to actually hear from him and he more often than not wouldn't show up that he was thought to be just a bot account but there were a small number of people who would swear up and down that he was really real.

I had sent him a message as a joke at first not expecting anything to happen from it so imagine my surprise when my message to him was actually answered. After a few messages to confirm he was actually a real person he gave me an address and an extra condition of taking my shirt off when I got there and to make sure that my 'temper was in check'. Ok then, I'm game.

When I finally found the right building I opened the door with the sound of rusty metal scraping on metal, that annoyed me but I wanted to have some fun and WB was notorious for vanishing in a moment's notice if a rule was broken. He was as elusive as a real white buck and that made me want this all the more. I heard from those who claimed to have fucked him that he was a real freak in bed too.

I wasn't gay. Far from it in fact, but that didn't mean I should have to miss out on a one night stand with some freaky exclusive slut now did it? It's not like he was going to say anything if he knew what was good for him that is.

I poked my head in and gave the room a quick scan but it was too dark for me to really see anything, I would need to step inside if I was going to have any chance of finding anything. I stepped in without a care and pulled my shirt over my head before tossing it off to the side and went further in. To my surprise someone actually stepped out from behind a standing pillar, he was blond lanky but still shorter than I was, it took me a second before I recognized him, "Foley? You're the White Buck?"

He smiled at me in total confidence which sort of threw me off. He would normally be cowering at the sight of me but the man before me was sure of himself and wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was checking me out. He jerked his head towards a spot behind him, when I looked I could see an old but clean looking bed that was tucked away in a corner further in.

"Wait you're serious?"

He cocked a brow at me and I felt my temper flair briefly before I took a breath and calmed down again.

"You messaged me about wanting to fuck didn't you? Well here I am. Are you still wanting to do it? I mean one look tells me that if you don't unzip your pants then your dick will rip the zipper open for you."

I winced as the tightness of my pants was really starting to hurt. "You're free to leave but I wouldn't help but be disappointed if you left before I could suck you off. It's been a while since I've had a good face fucking."

I was still confused but my dick was doing the thinking for me now, wordlessly I unzipped my pants and stalked towards him. He grinned and waited until I was face to face with him before he grabbed me and spun us around to where I was pressed against the beam he had been leaning on.

I felt a twitch run through me from being grabbed so suddenly but bit back the urge to backhand him in response. This was made easier when he dropped to his knees and gently pulled out my throbbing dick with a half smirk.

"Damn, the carpet really does match the drapes, looks like I lost that one."

Before I could even ask him what that was supposed to mean he ran his tongue in a slow drag upwards from the base of my dick up to the tip. I sucked in a sharp hiss breath as he licked around the tip which made me intensely horny as he continued his teasing.

I growled in my throat slightly as I grew impatient with just his teasing. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and shoved my dick into his mouth, he choked slightly but opened his mouth wider for me. He dropped the teasing and grabbed my hips to better balance himself as he struggled to take my dick further into his mouth. The thought that he was trying to take all of me in was both funny and extremely hot. None of the women I had slept with before could take it all the way in, even vaginal sex was difficult as most found my size to be too much or they were way too loose to satisfy, which often left me frustrated and disappointed. Maybe that was why I was despite enough to try a man out?

Foley was taking me surprisingly far in, the warm wet heat around my cock had me bucking into his throat. Aside from a few small gags from choking on my cock he had actually opened up wide enough for me to be able to get it down far enough to were his nose was buried in my happy trail. My knees quaked as I forced myself to not simply slide down to the filthy floor under me. I reaffirmed my grip on his head and pulled out enough to be able to thrust back in to that wonderful mouth of his, he'll get that face fucking he had wanted. He gagged and moaned around my dick and I'll be fucked if that didn't feel amazing!

"You like that don't you? How many dicks have you sucked Foley?"

He didn't respond beyond planting his hands down to better brace himself for my thrusts, it was for the best that he didn't answer with my dick down his throat and all.

"Well a little slut like you should know what comes next don't you?"

He hummed his agreement as I gave a short thrust and groaned as I came down his throat, like some seasoned bitch he drank it all down not even spilling a drop.

He pulled back and wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist, "thanks for that, I don't usually get a warning before guys shoot their loads down my throat."

He smiled grabbing a rag from his back pocket and cleaned his hands, after a moment he nodded his head towards the bed, "will you be joining me?"

I answered by wrapping an arm around his waist and hauling him over to the waiting bed. He yelped as I tossed him onto it, the bed squealed in protest of the sudden weight of Foley crashing down onto it only to be followed by me jumping on top of him, pinning him with my weight.

"Your ad said you liked it rough didn't it? I sure hope you weren't lying."

He smirked up at me, "It did. It also said I want you to wear a condom. It along with lube is on the covered barrel next to you."

Sure enough there were open boxes of condoms of varying sizes and types along with a half empty bottle of lube.

"Take your pick. I need to get my clothes off anyways." He pressed a hand against my chest to get me to back off of him, I sat back and looked over the assorted condoms with a slight surprise.

"Dude, how often do you do this?" He waved a hand dismissively as he pulled his clothing off, "enough. Multiple times with certain people, a few one night stands. I don't really bother with remembering anyone's names."

I scanned the condoms before shrugging and picking one up in my size at random. I pulled off my pants and underwear, I tore the condom pack opened and rolling it on with only a little resistance. I flicked the package to the side not caring about the small trashcan next to the bed. Foley had made himself comfortable on the bed as he waited for me. I grabbed the bottle of lubed and poured a generous amount onto my wrapped dick, I tossed him the small bottle which he snatched out of the air effortlessly. I gave my dick a few quick pumps and joined him on the bed, it creaked along with something else but I paid it no mind.

He lubed up a few fingers and pushed them into his hole, after a second he gave me a nod. I grabbed him by his hips and pulled him towards me, "remember what I said Hotstreak, I like it rough."

He used my nickname in a way that I couldn't tell if it was intended to be an insult or not, either way it was starting to piss me off. Without warning I shoved my dick into him with one single thrust, he screamed in pleasure as I took a moment to marvel that he had actually taken me in completely.

His hot walls clenched my dick almost too tightly as I pulled out to the tip only to slam my hips into his in a wet slap. He winced a little but met my thrusts with his hips all too eagerly, I closed my eyes and tried not to imagine the blond man under me but instead that he was a busty babe into anal. His high pitched moans and that delicious tightness around my cock made it easy as I used him to get off.

"Yeah you like that you dirty little whore? When my huge cock slams into your tight little hole?" He made to answer but I grabbed the rag he used earlier and gagged him with it.

"I don't want you talking!"

He feverishly nodded and reached down to try and jack himself off, I grabbed his wrist along with the other and pinned them above his head as he moaned around the improvised gag. This was so hot, none of those cunts ever let me stuff and gag them before, none of them moaned like this either. I'll definitely have to keep Foley in mind for the future, he really knew how to take it.

The bed squealed and squeaked loudly under the force of our fucking, the short metal headboard banged against the shipping crate behind it with loud echoing thuds that turned me on even more then my bed partner's muffled screams of ecstasy. I leaned down and bit hard into the crook of his shoulder blade, he screamed out again, this time with a hard edge of pain. I don't know what compelled me to do that but I couldn't hold back, this whole time he hadn't tried to stop me, didn't say anything and seem to be enjoying every second of it.

I wanted to hold out longer but the combination of rough sex and how fucking good it felt had me blowing my load for a second time in his tight ass. I let go of his wrists not really caring anymore and he started furiously jacking himself off, I pulled out and sat back trying to catch my breath, Foley spat out the makeshift gag and came onto his chest with a moan of bliss.

I don't know what I expected after that but it wasn't being pushed back down onto the bed with him smiling down at me.

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving just now, one time usually isn't enough." His grin turned wide and predatory as he looked me over, "but if you're really done you can leave. It's just a shame that this wasn't enough for me-AHH SHIT!"

The obvious attempt at egging me on worked as I forced my cock back up into his hot ass. He grunted from the rough reentry but otherwise moved those hips of his in a way that had my mind swimming.

"You're more of a slut then I thought."

I sat up and forced my cock in deeper as he gasped and moaned as I bit into his neck again with enough pressure to have small beads of blood run down his pale white neck.

"Oh fuck! Mhmm, you can only really give it to a slut like me when you're mad can't you? I guess it's lucky for me that you have such a short fuse isn't it?"

That smug gleam in his eye and that little grin he wore that wasn't fully aimed at me hit a particular nerve, knowing that he was playing me wasn't the same as me being ok with it after all.

I hugged him tightly to me almost crushing him with my anger fueled strength, he gasped and wheezed slightly from it but he still wouldn't stop me, he actually looked even more turned on than before as his moans sounded closer to breathy squeaks. He worked those fucking hips of his driving me insane, my grip loosened just enough so he could breathe properly. This little fuck doesn't get to pass out until I'm finished with him.

"You're fucking me so hard, that big rock hard dick of yours is wrecking my tight ass! It feels like getting fucked by a rod of pure fire!"

That filthy mouth of his spoke aloud but it didn't really seem like he was talking to me, oh well. Not like that really mattered to me, I was more interested in how loud I could get him to scream. The loud slap of flesh on flesh along with his moaning echoed off the metal shipping crates making everything much louder than it actually was.

I was actually worried that he might attract some unwanted attention as he was clearly about to explode again, if he was going to scream then I may as well gag him again. I pulled out much to his confusion before shoving my cock back down his unsuspecting throat. He gagged a little but like before but he started sucking me off like the slut he was. He didn't break eye contact with me as he bobbed his head seemingly displeased by the condom, he pulled off long enough to pull it off. That was a good thing too, having him blow me raw felt far better than it did with that damned condom on. His eyes finally strayed from mind as they flicked off to the side for a moment. 'There he goes again!' Small bits of annoyance that had been building up over time started piling on together causing me to finally snap.

I grabbed the sides of his head and shoved my cock down his throat even harder than before, he braced himself and I couldn't help but feel a flicker of triumph that I had his full attention again. Foley still refused to stop me, he moaned as much as he could from around my cock and made no signs of anything other than the pure desire of wanting to suck me off. This was the thing that forced me to come down his throat again. I wanted to take his ass for another ride but my balls were spent.

Once I was done with him I pushed him back and stepped off the bed and looked around for my clothing. When I got my pants back on I turned around to see that he had came on the bed and was laying back on the bed with a sort of fucked out daze.

Once I was dressed and cleaned up a little I spoke to him again. "That was fun." He nodded and rubbed at his sore throat, "if you ever breathe a word of this to anyone I'll kill you." He nodded again absently with a mutter of "having heard that before" and how none of this wouldn't leave this room. I stared at him for a moment longer before turning and walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He waited until Hotstreak had left the building before stepping out into the open, "enjoy the show?" Virgil was zipping up the pants of his Static uniform as he smiled down at me "yeah, it was pretty good."

He sat beside me on the bed with a smirk "he really worked you over good." I chuckled tiredly and sat up next to him "he most certainly did. It wasn't hard to work that temper of his to my advantage."

He kissed me lovingly and pulled me close to him, “he nearly caught you.” Virgil snorted softly “you try holding it in when you’re watching your boyfriend getting fucked over, I had to bite my knuckle when he gagged you to keep from moaning out.”

I leaned into him enjoying his warm body, it wasn’t anywhere near as hot as Frances had been but it was a hundred times more pleasant.

“I wish he had used something else, that floor is fucking gross.” The dirt and grime didn’t taste anywhere near as good as his dick had.

“A ball gag might be worth investing in for the future.” I pretended to muse on the idea for a moment before responding “hmmm maybe. Anyways you know the deal, if I get anything you have to be the first one to test it out on me.”

He kissed me again with a smirk, “of course, I wouldn’t dare let my exhibitionist of a boyfriend use anything that I haven’t tested out on him myself.”

“Big talk coming from my voyeuristic boyfriend.” I said with a scoff, I held the offense for a moment before we both started laughing.

“I love you Virg.” He kissed me again, this time much more softly.

“I love you to Richie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hotstreak is both fun and hard to write for as my usual writing style doesn't exactly match his character (he's kinda dumb) so writing for him is always a different experience. Hope I did well!


End file.
